hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great 2014 Southern California Outbreak
Day after tomorrow tornado.jpg|The great M6 tornado begins to rip through downtown Los Angeles. Wedge 4.jpg|The San Diego M-3 The-day-after-tomorrow.jpeg|The great M3 tornado rips though a neighborhood near San Diego. Tornado 165.jpg|The Riverside F-12 Ft. Worth Tornado.jpg|The Beverly Hills F-11 Day After Tomorrow - Hollywood Sign Tornado.jpg|The F11 Beverly Hills tornado is about to completely demolish the Hollywood sign. Tornado 166.jpg|The Chino Hills F-9 Happy, TX Tornado 7.jpg|The Moreno Valley F-9 Day After Tomorrow - LA Tornadoes.jpg|Two tornadoes, both F6, cause extreme devastation near downtown Los Angeles. Category 7 - (2005) - Twin Tornadoes.jpg|Twin tornadoes, the left one an F4 and the right one an F5, wreck havoc near Riverside. Tornado 169.jpg|A weaker F3 tornado near Los Angeles Tornado 155.jpg|An F0 tornado near San Bernardino The Great 2014 Southern California Outbreak was the most devastating tornado outbreak ever recorded, affecting most areas of Southern California including downtown Los Angeles and San Diego and leaving catastrophic destruction in its wake. The strongest tornado was an M6 tornado that tore through Orange County and Los Angeles County, with a few other tornadoes going past F10 intensity. Another 12 tornadoes reached F6 or greater. During this great outbreak, most of the Los Angeles Greater Area and other areas of SoCal were utterly devastated by the tornadoes, with a grand total of $1.75 trillion dollars in damage and a record 646,812 deaths being caused throughout this cataclysmic outbreak. The tornadoes going past F5 were the main cause for the record high damage and deaths, and this outbreak was among the worst natural disasters in history. A total of 248 tornadoes were produced during this outbreak, and it lasted 9 days, from April 16 to April 25. Imagine if this actually happened... Tornado count The 10 strongest tornadoes of the outbreak Meteorological history During April 13-16, 2014, a massive burst of moisture from the Gulf of Mexico and the Great Plains rushed towards California. At that time, a historic tornado outbreak was already occurring in Great Plains, but by April 16, severe thunderstorms associated with the westward-moving moisture began spawning tornadoes in Southern California. A day later, a combination of extremely moist air, a perfect jet stream, and very favorable atmospheric conditions over SoCal were certainly for explosive tornadic development, and by then, the massive thunderstorms in the Great Plains, which were producing unusually extreme tornadoes of F8+ intensity during April 9-15, moved directly westward towards SoCal and strengthened. The combination of the moisture and the westward-moving severe tornadic cells produced the perfect conditions for an extremely unusual and historic tornado outbreak to break out in Southern California. On April 18, a tornado associated with this outbreak strengthened to Mach 6 intensity, the strongest winds ever recorded anywhere on Earth, and it moved through populated areas in SoCal, causing extreme devastation. Another tornado of F11 devastated Beverly Hills that day too. As the days progressed, the extreme conditions persisted and continued producing extremely powerful tornadoes in SoCal, with many tornadoes going pass F6 intensity along with extreme devastation, and one of them strengthened to Mach 3 intensity, the second and last tornado of this outbreak reaching Mach winds. By April 24, the outbreak has finally calmed down, with the last F7+ tornado forming west of Camp Pendleton. On April 25, the outbreak was almost done for good, and the strongest reported tornado of that day reached F3 intensity. During that night, the outbreak finally moved out of Southern California. During the outbreak, massive trails of devastation dominated SoCal, and over a trillion dollars worth of damage was caused after many of the tornadoes virtually flattened large swaths of SoCal. The devastation of this outbreak will never be forgotten, and many areas will have an extremely long road of recovery to come. ---- 'What do you guys think of this outbreak?' Leave interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOW ↓ ↓ ↓ ! Whether it be a simple compliment such as "Nice outbreak Steven!" or "Awesome outbreak!" or something even more interesting, you guys are free to express your opinions on this season. NOTE: Please don't leave harmful comments, do personal attacks on me, or harass me. Please remain civil, as harmful comments, personal attacks, harassment, and all that other bad stuff will not be tolerated at all, and leaving these type of comments could result in you being reported to the VSTF wiki, being blocked, or even being blocked/banned indefinitely in extremely serious cases. Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes Category:F7/EF7 Tornadoes Category:F8/EF8 Tornadoes Category:F9/EF9 Tornadoes Category:F11/EF11 Tornadoes Category:F12/EF12 Tornadoes Category:M-Rated Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:California Tornadoes Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes